


Without a Trace

by dittyel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Café Owner Jack Harkness, Café Owner Mickey Smith, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detective Donna Noble, Detective Martha Jones, Donna/Martha and Mickey/Jack but it’s not important, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dittyel/pseuds/dittyel
Summary: Donna and Martha spend time discussing the disappearance of Rose Tyler with Mickey and Jack.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Without a Trace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgay/gifts).



> Happy birthday, badwolfgay!! I hope you enjoy, love you! Special thanks to bigbad-tardis on Tumblr for giving this a quick read through and helping me with the title.

The sound of content sips and sighs filled the otherwise silent café, the four people inside waiting for someone to break the silence. They were sitting at a booth, the two men on one side anxiously watching the women opposite them who were drinking their tea. 

Mickey broke the silence with a clear of his throat. “So, anything?” Beneath the table his leg was bouncing in anticipation for the answer. Jack felt his leg move against his and placed a calming hand onto his knee, bringing the bouncing to a stop. The other man placed a hand onto his in thanks. 

Martha pulled the empty mug from her lips, one last sigh leaving them as she placed the mug down. “Nothing interesting. We interviewed the rest of Jimmy’s band earlier. Their stories matched with his so we cross-checked with the pub they were at that night. They’re in the clear, so we have no choice but to cross them off as suspects.” 

“Damn it!” Jack thumped a fist onto the table. Martha reached over to grab his hand in comfort, giving him her best reassuring look. His mouth twitched in gratitude as he squeezed her hand. 

“We feel the same,” Donna said as her placed her own mug down. “We’re almost a week into this investigation and we’re almost out of initial suspects. We’ve spoken with their label, friends, family, Jimmy and his crew, John’s ex–”

“John’s ex? Who’s that?” Jack turned to his partner who shook his head in response, just as lost as he was. 

“Harold Saxon. Their relationship isn’t as well known to the public.” Martha shrugged. “You’re friends with him, he never told you?” 

The American rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. “Eh, John’s a bit more private even offstage. And besides, we’re closer with Rose.” 

“So how did you think this Harold ties into her disappearance?” Mickey’s eyes darted between the women before him. 

“John left him for Rose when they started working together. It was messy, to say the least.” 

“It was possible he still could’ve been bitter about the breakup, so we brought him in. He was irritated about the whole ordeal, but told us he was in the states when it happened. We checked with the airline he was on and they backed him up. All of our initial suspects are innocent.” Donna explained. Martha sighed in frustration as her partner placed a soothing arm around her shoulder, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. The smaller women leaned into the warmth as she yawned. 

Jack turned to check the clock on the wall; it was nearing midnight. He focused his attention back on his friends and leaned over to grab Martha and Donna’s empty mugs. “It’s getting late. You two need your sleep, need all that energy to solve this case.” 

They nodded and slipped out of the booth, taking a moment to stretch their arms. Jack quickly deposited the mugs on the counter before joining the other three at the door. 

“Thanks for letting us come by so late.” Martha yawned as Mickey helped her with her coat. 

He gave her a smile, pulling her into a hug. “It’s really no problem, we don’t leave until later anyways. Feel free to stop by anytime.” 

“What, you two like making out amongst the flour and eggs?” Donna got a fond eye roll in response. 

“Like you two don’t in your office.” He countered, chuckling as the redhead threw up a certain hand gesture. 

Jack took a moment to examine the detectives. Both were exhausted, the case really taking its toll on them. They looked dead on their feet, their eyes half-lidded and Martha was still yawning. 

“You both look like hell, need a ride home?”

Donna shook her head. “You’ve already done enough for us. We’ll just take a cab and come back for the car tomorrow.” 

He nodded. “Good luck then, sleep well.” He gave them hugs of his own before he and Mickey escorted them out of the building. 

A cab was conveniently driving down the street, so Donna flagged it down and the driver slowed to a halt. The four friends said their goodbyes as the women got in, the other two continuing to wave on the sidewalk as they drove off into the distance.


End file.
